memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Voth
, a Voth male. (c. 2373)]] , a Voth female. (c. 2373)]] child.]] ]] The Voth are a saurian species, native to the planet Earth, but resided in the Delta Quadrant. A significantly advanced race, the Voth are cold-blooded creatures, have a superior sense of smell, and skin pigmentation which alters according to moods. Physiology Adult Voth are slightly taller than adult humans, have six clawed manipulatory digits (three on each hand), and their eyes are protected by heavy bony brow ridges which have a central crest rising to a conical protrusion on the back of the skull. This is the extra-cranial area which probably accounts for the fact that a Voth's cranium capacity is 28% greater than that of a typical human. Most importantly, they have 47 genetic markers which are identical to many creatures throughout Earth's history; Humans have 46 genetic markers. Technology Technologically advanced, they possess transwarp capabilities, as well as being able to scan from a distance of over ninety lightyears with significant accuracy, even down to the individual lifeform readings. Some starships in the Voth fleet are massive and extremely powerful in comparision with Starfleet vessels - one ship was able to beam the USS Voyager into a chamber inside their vessel which could clearly house many more starships. This transport was accomplished despite Voyager's shields being raised. The Voth were also able to take command of the ship's computer, shut the majority of systems down, and take primary power offline. The dampening field used to create this effect managed to render the tricorders, communicators and phasers useless. The Voth also have spatial displacement capabilities - a form of cloaking technology that moved their starships or even individuals out of phase. Their personal spatial displacement system could be disrupted by altering a phaser to a dispersion frequency of approximately 1.85 GHz. Society and Philosophy The Voth are governed by a Ministry of Elders. At the heart of their society lies their Doctrine, their guiding principles, which specifies that the Voth were the first lifeforms in the quadrant, and that they originated in that area of space. In addition, another clause declares that non-indigenous beings have no rights. Heresy against Doctrine is an arrestable and serious offence. Interestingly, Doctrine also proclaimed breaking the transwarp threshold would be dangerous to the Voth and its society. The race was held back millenia as a consequence. However, someone took a chance, and managed to take the race onto a new era. :One possible explanation for the long aversion to transwarp technology could be knowledge by previous Voth of the kind of artificially-induced evolutionary changes observed elsewhere in lifeforms in the aftermath of transwarp passage. Based on the remains of Voyager crewmember Hogan, Voth scientist Forra Gegen concluded his long worked-on Distant Origin Theory, stating that the Voth had evolved on Earth. This was later proven by Captain Kathryn Janeway and the Doctor, who traced both species' DNA back to a common ancestor that lived among the Dinosaurs. The Ministry of Elders arrested Gegan for heresy, accusing him of preaching against Doctrine. Despite Gegan's protests that he was merely conducting a scientific expedition, the Elders tried to accuse him of being reckless, that his "random theorizing" was damaging the Doctrine, intentionally or otherwise. Scientists loyal to the Elders wanted to say that although the data were compelling, but Gegan's interpretations weren't as clear. The Elders were reluctant to punish Gegan as such, but were more concerned in getting him to retract his claims. Voth society was not willing to accept such a radical concept - even Gegan's daughter was skeptical of it. One Voth Elder went as far as to declare that if she accepted this theory, she would be admitting her race fled in terror from Earth, scratching and clawing their way to the part of space where the Cityship is now, that her race had no birthright, no legacy - the concept appalled and disgusted her. Lieutenant Commander Chakotay attempted to persude her that surviving among some of the fiercest creatures in Earth's history, creating a culture, language and technology, leaving Earth when it faced peril and going into space, and journeying to the Delta Quadrant to start a new life was the definition of the Voth ancestors, the struggle that made the race what it was - its heritage. It was not enough - the Ministry of Elders convicted Gegan of heresy, and threatened to imprison him and the crew of the Voyager on a prison colony. Gegan could not live with that on his conscience, and retracted his claims to save the crew. It is unknown if anyone else has since pursued the research into this theory. (VOY: "Distant Origin"). Category:Species de:Voth nl:Voth